The dragon rider
by TheGuardianOfFeels
Summary: Jack has been following Hiccup for a while now, trying to make his life as an invisible spirit a little less dull. He's used to hide around the boy to avoid disappointment, but the urge to talk to him is hard to control. Warning: Pretty angsty at some point. Read at own risk. Minor references to adult themes. Not really HiccupxJack, but aimed at it. Kind of.


**A/N: **Okay, first of all I'd like to say this is my first fic _ever_. So please, if you have any advice to improve my writing I'd really appreaciate it. Also, english is not actually my main language so it is possible that I've comitted some gramatical/spelling mistakes even though I checked the story several times. It'd be helpful that you pointed these out, also.

As this is my first time writing fanfiction, this is more like an experiment for me so I will not add more chapters in the future unless it's requested.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon and/or Rise of the Guardians and I am in no way affiliated with Dreamworks. I'm just playing around with their toys and getting no money for it.

**Warning: **Pretty angsty at some point. Read at own risk. Minor references to sexual behavior.

* * *

Jack had been following Hiccup for a while now. About two months, perhaps. Maybe three, the guardian of fun thought. It wasn't the first time the winter sprite did something like this- his life as a guardian invisible to most population on Earth as it was known was often very dull, and sometimes he just had to follow someone around and explore their daily lives as mortal humans in order to feel a little less bored when it wasn't yet winter. But Hiccup—Hiccup was a whole new deal. Jack was quite surprised that he found the stick-like freckle-faced teenager so charming. The first time he'd seen him, the guardian wasn't really impressed. Hiccup looked like just another kid. Jack decided to follow him around because… well, he was _there__**. **_The sprite thought maybe he could find someone else to be with if he stayed with the boy for a while, but found himself not being able to leave the teenager.

The first reason not to give Hiccup up came when he found out about Toothless. Jack didn't know much about Berk since he'd been there for a short time (travelling around and seeing new places is very easy when you have the ability to fly with the wind), but he knew one or two things said about dragons and they're not supposed to let people ride them. At least not just anyone was able to ride them. Maybe Hiccup was special?

The second reason were just millions of reasons. Jack found many things about Hiccup interesting. Jack used to think the way the rider stuttered all the time and his awkward laugh were dumb. Then he thought they were funny. The he thought they were _sort of_ cute.

The guardian to like and understand Hiccup's attitude towards the dragons; the way he never even thought about killing them, the way he actually took his time to analyze them and could understand them so well. Jack also started loving the way the Viking used to ride Toothless; he almost made it look easy! It was such a wonderful, graceful dance in the air… and Hiccup did indeed look quite hot while doing it. Yeah, why not? He was kind of hot. Even though he was skinny for his age and acted awkward and moved around clumsily most of the time, that didn't matter when he rode Toothless. It's like the dragon and the Viking became one, and they moved gracefully together through the air creating a magical dance. And Jack started seeing little bits of that side of Hiccup in his everyday life.

Not much more that 2 weeks had passed when Jack started having _different _ideas about Hiccup. He started staring deeply into the rider's features and appreciating every single little thing he did. His voice and his body became something the guardian appreciated like a work of art and the Viking's personality started making the sprite feel some kind of… _warmth_. Especially when Hiccup was happy, Jack felt a special kind of warmth building up in his chest. This was rare, him being a winter sprite and all. But it was true, Hiccup made him _happy_;a different kind of happy.

In fact, Jack felt so happy around the Viking he started being a little possessive over the boy. And God almighty was he mad when Hiccup let Astrid ride Toothless with him. And God almighty was he mad when they found the dragon's nest together, And God all-fucking-mighty was he fucking out of his goddamned mind when Astrid fucking dared to kiss Hiccup in the lips. The guardian knew it was a weird thing to say, but he felt absolutely pissed at the way this girl was getting the teenager's attention when she was once such a brat to him.

The definitive reason for Jack not to give up Hiccup was obvious. The guardian felt devastated when he thought the rider had died during his fight with the Red Death. And he felt tremendously relieved when he found out the Viking was alive. Honestly, fuck that left leg. Hiccup was safe.

The previously referenced incident (and the guardian's own feelings throughout the situation) got Jack thinking maybe, just maybe, he didn't only have the hots for Hiccup. Maybe it was also something else, and that was a big reason for not leaving the dragon rider's side.

Jack didn't know whether the teenager could or could not see him, for he kept hiding, trying to avoid the disappointment of finding out the rider didn't believe in him (a habit he quickly took after becoming a guardian). Still, the urge to know was almost too much to handle and Jack found himself thinking about showing himself to the freckled-faced boy in the most inopportune moments.

See, this boy always seemed to be either busy with dragon rider business, sleeping, talking to someone else the guardian didn't want to be seen by or, well… responding to his normal teenage urges and performing other (less hormonal and much cleaner) activities that didn't include pants.

In the later weeks of Jack's what-probably-qualified-as-stalking-except-he-didn 't-want-to-admit-it-so-he-never-actually-thought-a bout-the-word, the guardian didn't even bother to look away at such times. It wasn't that bad, he tried to convince himself. He just liked and appreciated the human body, that wasn't wrong right? Though it couldn't just stop feeling weird… yes, it was creepy. So, Jack only stared for few minutes before turning around with a blush. Sneaking into Hiccup's house and finding a good place to hide and have a good view was creepy enough, let alone watching the boy fully _naked_.

Sometimes Jack felt disgusted at himself and didn't know whether he should continue to follow Hiccup around. But he just couldn't resist the brunette. He knew it with every inch of his body; he wanted to reveal himself to the rider. Thinking about Hiccup even believing in his existence, acknowledging that Jack Frost actually existed and was there to bring every summer the Viking had ever lived, brought the guardian such joy. He daydreamed about it all the time, and this only made him more eager to fulfill his fantasies.

So, Jack kept waiting for the right moment, but whenever he had a chance to fulfill his task without making a big mess he shied out and did absolutely nothing. He felt terribly mad at himself after missing the chance, but he really didn't know what to do.

How would he come out? "Hello, I am Jack Frost. I have been stalking (he had to fucking admit it to himself already) you for the past couple of months, you seem nice and I want to make sure you can see me for I am a deity few people actually take into account and I really want us to become friends or maybe something else because to be honest I kind of have the hots for you haha"? Nope. Pretend he was just walking by minding sprite business while flying around and expecting the skinny teenager to gasp at the pale seemingly-human-but-actually-something-sort-of-dif ferent defying gravity in front of him? Maybe.

Jack often considered the second option, but it seemed like too much of a lie. He couldn't just go around pretending he had no idea who Hiccup was. I mean, he had been watching him for a while now. Maybe he could just pretend he was actually watching Hiccup and he accidentally happened to maybe fall out of his hiding place and also probably pretend that he hadn't been following the rider for such a long time? That seemed like the best option. That was the option the guardian chose.

One particular afternoon, Jack followed Hiccup down the hill to the lake where the rider trained Toothless like he always did. The guardian always made sure to fly at a prudently calculated distance, so he could keep an eye on the teenage boy while making sure the rider had no way of seeing him.

Once they arrived to the flatter terrain, the winter spirit made sure the rider wasn't looking and positioned himself on the branch of a quite tall tree.

Now, what should he do? Clumsily fall off the tree? Or maybe just hide behind it and pretend to trip? How loud should he be? Would Toothless be startled? Jack freaked out at how unprepared he actually was. He hadn't planned any of this accurately, and it was such an important moment for him.

He decided to just do what he could to draw attention to the area where he was hiding and then fall out clumsily. He moved a couple of branches over here and over there, then he drew himself darker into the shadows of the forest and silently jumped to another nearby tree as Hiccup turned around to look at what was making such big fuss.

The rider stared for a while, trying to make out some kind of shape out of the shadows in between the tree's branches, and as he stared, Jack felt his heart jump with excitement. At this point he could calculate nothing. He just went for it, hoping with all his might he wouldn't seem like he was over or under-acting the fall.

So, he threw himself off the tree and fell on his butt with a thump. The hit of the cold hard dirt hurt him, and he let out a soft "Ow" as he stared into the ground, for he didn't look at the rider's eyes.

Finally, he took the courage to look up at the Viking. And just as he did, the boy shrugged and turned around; leaving the white-haired guardian confused an astonished.

"Oh" a soft gasp escaped Jack's cold, hard lips. "_Right_" he thought. "_He can't see me_". The expectation had made him absolutely forget about the possibilities of that happening, or maybe the guardian was just trying to avoid even thinking about it? One thing was for sure: he felt deeply disappointed. He wasn't prepared for such a wrecking ball to the heart. He absolutely despised himself for this and would've totally, with no caution, punched himself in the fucking throat if the emotional crack had left him with any body strength.

"_I'm an idiot_" he thought, his usual pride crumbling down. "_A worthless little idiot that doesn't even exist_".

The guardian tried to hold back the tears that had started forming in the corners of his eyes. He fought against them, clenching his teeth as hard as he could and almost breaking his jaw. But he couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much, and he soon felt his face shape into a wince, as his jaw dropped and he let a cry escape from his throat. He felt hot tears streaming down his face as he hugged his knees with his long, toned arms and laid his chin on them.

He wiped away the tears, trying to open his eyes. He could only cry more as he saw Hiccup carelessly preparing Toothless for a ride, always and forever unaware of his existence.

That's what broke him down completely. He started crying and sobbing uncontrollably as the amount of salty tears increased. Why did he care so much? It wasn't the first time someone couldn't see him. It wasn't the first time he came to realize that someone whom he had been watching didn't believe in him. "But this isn't just someone" Jack whispered to himself almost inaudibly ", this is Hiccup".

The fact that someone that fad become so important to him in such a short period of time, someone he knew so much about, someone he almost considered a friend from the amount of time they spent together, the fact that that person didn't even know he existed completely destroyed the guardian. He realized a lot of thing he'd been trying to avoid thinking about:

Hiccup was not his friend. And he would never be. Hiccup had his own friends and a beautiful girlfriend (Jack had to admit Astrid was quite stunning even though he hated her so much for making Hiccup happier than he ever could). Hiccup had no idea he was even there and he probably never would. Hiccup never thought about Jack, ever, while all the guardian could do was think about Hiccup. "_Fucking ridiculous_" the blue-eyed boy thought to himself.

The guardian continued to cry, less loudly every minute. Though it didn't matter how hard he cried, he knew he'd be bothering no one.

Hiccup couldn't hear him, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry omg


End file.
